Danny Phantom One Week Dress Up
by DannyPhantom619
Summary: When Danny gets bored of the same routine for the week he decides to do something about it. He dresses up in different costumes each day: I adopted this story from from Sincerely the Sign Painter. Plus it's my first fanfic, so if my spelling and grammar sucks then read another story, also when I post some of the words get cut off do to my internet connection.
1. Phantom's Clothings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and this story comes from **

**Sincerely the Sign Painter. I just adopted this story from Sincerely the Sign Painter. Plus it's my first fanfic, so if my spelling and grammar sucks then read another story. Also when I post, some of the words get cut off so if the sentence doesn't make since then I blame the internet.**

Danny wants to shake up his life a little and what better way to do so then with a costume change?

This story idea comes from a plot bunny written by jeanette9a

.

Danny phantom one week dress up

.

(Monday)

_Wake up, fight ghost, (Box ghost) go to school, Fight ghost (Technus) make up a excuse for not turning in home work, fight ghost (Box ghost again) try not to fall asleep during morning classes, fight ghost (Kitty and Johnny13) get beaten up by Dash, fight ghost (Ember) eat lunch, fight ghost (Ember, Kitty, and Spectra) try not to fall asleep during afternoon classes, fight ghost (box ghost again!) fail in gym, fight ghost (Spectra) go to nasty burgers with Sam and Tucker, fight ghost (Skulker) try to make it home before curfew, fight ghost (Lunch Lady) make up excuse for why I missed 10:00 curfew, fight ghost (Vlad) try to do home work, fight ghost (BOX GHOST AGAIN!) try to sleep, fight ghost (all of the ghost above)_

_._

(Tuesday)

_Pretty much the same as Monday with different ghosts._

_._

(Wednesday)

_Pretty much the same as Tuesday with different ghosts._

_._

(Thursday)

_Pretty much the same as Wednesday with different ghosts._

_._

(Friday)

_Pretty much the same as Thursday with different ghosts._

.

"Is it just me or is my schedule the same Monday through Friday? The only difference is the different ghost I fight?" Danny asked Sam and Tucker as they walked home from Nasty Burgers on Sunday.

"At least you weekend's schedule is different." Tucker said.

.

(Saturday)

_Wake up, fight ghost (Ember) hang out with friends, fight ghost (lost count of how many and who they exactly were) eat lunch, hang out with friends, fight ghost, (a bunch more) try to do homework, fight ghost, (Vlad) try to sleep, fight ghost (all of the ghost I fought to day plus a few more)_

_._

(Sunday)

_Pretty much the same as Saturday with different ghost_

_._

"That doesn't help much." Danny said.

"Well maybe you need shake things up a little," Sam said. "I got to go home. She you later!" Sam ran off.

"I've got to go too," Tucker said. "We're having meatloaf for dinner." I with that he left to.

"Shake things up." Danny mumbled as he walked. He headed toward home, passing shops that were closing up.

Flower shop.

Dress store.

Candy store.

Costume store.

Costume store!

Danny suddenly smiled, as an idea began to form in his head. Danny wants to shake up his life a little and what better way to do so then with a costume change?


	2. Monday

**Monday**

.

Dash ran down the street away from the ghost.

"Don't try to run child!" the ghost said. "For I: Technus, master of technology, will catch you and hold you hostage so the ghost boy will have to save you. Then he will fall into my trap that I will set up and I will destroy him!" Technus frowned. "Maybe I said too much." Suddenly Technus was tied up with a grappling hook.

"What the?" Technus started to say before a ninja landed in front of him.

"I am The Phantom Ninja!" the ghost said to Technus. "Fear me!"

"No you're not!" Technus said, "You're the ghost child in a ninja outfit."

"I know!" Danny said. "But today I'm The Phantom Ninja."

"Why?" Dash asked. Danny didn't answer he just started flipping around. After the battle, Danny landed next to Dash and bowed.

"Good bye blond haired human," Danny said. "May you be safe on your journey." Danny threw down something on the ground and the area filled with smoke. When it cleared, Phantom was gone

"Danny Phantom was spotted to day dressed like ninja" The reporter said on the screen. "Why is still not clear but-" Mrs. Fenton turned off the TV.

"What's the ghost boy up to?" she asked her husband.

"I have no idea!" Mr. Fenton said, "Maybe he wants to change his image."

"Who wants to change his image?" Jazz asked as me entered the room.

"The ghost boy!" Maddie said. "He's dressed up like a ninja."

"Why?" Jazz asked looking worried.

"Who knows what's going through that ghost's head?" Jack said. "Maybe he's trying to change his image or maybe he's planning to attack the city using ninjas! We must catch up!" They ran out of the house.

"Did you see the look on Vlad's face when you pulled out a saber?" Tucker laughed. "Where did you find a saber?"

"From a ghost Samurai." Danny answered laughing. The trio was trying to do home work in Danny's room.

"OK guys," Sam laughed. "We seriously need to do homework." The door burst open and Jazz ran in.

"Danny!" she asked, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Danny said still laughing.

"I mean dressing up as a ninja!" Jazz said frowning. "The whole town's confused. I saw it on the news."

"I'm shaking things up a bit" Danny said. Then his ghost senses went off.

"I got to go!" Danny said cheerfully, "Going ghost!" He flew out side were Vlad was standing.

"Ok Daniel," Vlad said crossing his arms. "I give up. What are you doing?"

"So you're back vampire ghost" Danny said. "A worthy opponent." Danny bowed and pulled out a saber.

"What are you playing at?" Vlad said.

"I, The Phantom Ninja do not play," Danny said. "I will defeat you with my saber of silent death!"

"Very well Daniel."Vlad said. "I'll be back and I will find out what you're up to." With that, Vlad flew away. Danny flew back to his room to find Sam, Tucker, and Jazz laughing.

"Saber of silent death?" Jazz laughed. "Hilarious! Did you see the look on Vlad's face?"

"I know!" Tucker choked.

"We really need to do homework." Sam said trying to be serous but failing.

"We will later." Danny said. "Who wants a snack?"

Later that night Danny and Jazz was watching 'Phantom watch' where people tried to find out why Danny was dressed like a ninja.

"The change in outfit might suggest Phantom's ancestor's come from Japan," a woman was saying. "He's honoring that by dressing up as a ninja."

"Thank you Eva Manio." The news reporter said. "Next up we have the famous teen comic book writer Peter Pouch.

"I was walking home today when I saw Phantom under an oak tree meditating." Peter said, "I got closer when he noticed me. He told me to sit down. When I did I asked him, 'Like why are you dressed like a-' then I remembered I was talking to Danny Phantom and he might not want me to asked him that question. I closed my mouth quickly hoping he wouldn't get angry at me. He didn't get angry instead he picked up an oak leaf. 'Ninja?' Phantom said, my finishing question. I nodded. He shrugged and said, 'because.' Then he pulled out a Hershey Sundae Pie and offered me one. I said-"

"Can you skip to the point?" The news reporter asked.

"The point?" Peter asked.

"Why do you think Phantom is dressed like a ninja?" The reporter said trying not to loss his temper.

"Oh," Peter said, "I don't know maybe because he thinks ninjas are cool? Or maybe he wants revenge on then for steeling his cookies."

"Why would a ninja eat your cookies?" The reporter said his face turning red.

"Hey it happened to me once!" Peter said indigently. "First they eat all my cookies and then tried to eat my cat!"

"Ok!" the angry new reporter said, realizing that Pouch's appearance was just a publicity stunt. "And that's all for Phantom watch." Jazz turned off the TV laughing.

"I'll add that to the list." Danny said. They were making a list of reasons why Danny would dress up like a ninja. The list went like this

**Because he was trained by a ninja master**

**Because he was a ninja in life**

**Because he was training a ninja army to take over the world**

**(Mom and Dad)**

**Because he looks hot as a ninja (Paulina)**

**Because he wants to prove ghosts can be ninjas**

**Because he was paid to advertise for the new ninja move that was coming out**

**Because he thinks ninja's are honorable and got them confused with samurais**

**Because his ancestor came from Japan**

**Because Ninjas are cool**

**Because he wants revenge on the ninjas that ate his cookies.**

"Wow!" Danny said reading over the list. "Ten reasons and not one of them right."

"I wonder what Vlad thinks of you being a ninja." Jazz said. "I guess we will figure out tomorrow. Danny smiled.

"Who said I would be a ninja tomorrow?"

**.**


	3. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

.

On Tuesday morning the townsfolk were woken up by the sound of screams as Danny Phantom, dressed like a cowboy and riding on a ghost horse, dragged a lassoed Ember around town.

"Cut it out Dipstick!" She yelled. "Let me go!"

"No way partner!" Danny called back. He went another round around town before sucking Ember into his thermos. People were gathering around watching him.

"I thought you were a ninja?" Someone called.

"Nope I'm a cowboy!" Danny exclaimed, "I am The Phantom Cowboy! Giddy up!" And with that he flew his horse away.

"Where did you get the horse?" Tucker asked at lunch.

"A ghost stable of course," Danny said and took a bite out of his sandwich. "I sold them my saber and now I have Thunder."

"Thunder?" Sam asked. "Is that the name of your horse?

"Yep," Danny said. Suddenly his ghost senses went off.

"Cover for me guys," Danny said and ran out of the room. A minute later, Spectra flew in, followed by Danny!

"This town ain't big enough for the two of us!" Danny said pulling out a lasso.

"What's gotten into you?" Spectra asked. Danny and Spectra started fighting. After a few minutes, Danny caught Spectra in his thermos. He whistled and his horse ran over.

"On Thunder! Giddy up." Danny yelled and rode out of the room.

Valerie was eating lunch by herself in front of the school when the ghost boy rode past her while playing on a banjo.

"Oh, I come from Alabama with a banjo on my knee," he sung as he past.

"He's going crazy!" Valerie thought. "Or maybe he's up to something! Or maybe he's crazy and up to something!" She stood up and was about to follow him when the bell rang.

"I'll find him after school," Valerie muttered.

Later, in the afternoon people gathered to watch Skulker duel Danny. They turned around and walked seven steps away from each other. Then turned towards each other and shot. Of course being ghost the bullets went threw them.

"Why am I wasting my time?" Skulker said throwing down the gun and pulled out a laser canon. Danny sucked him in his thermos.

Vlad watched Danny duel Skulker on one of his spy camera.

"Daniel is up to something," he muttered, "But what?" Vlad started pacing.

"Ninja, Cowboy? What do they have in common?" He looked back at the screen. Danny had sucked up Skulker in his thermos and now was chasing a ghost cow around.

"Maybe he's crazy." Vlad thought. He moved his camera so it showed Danny's friend Sam and Tucker. They were laughing and cheering Danny on.

"That rules out that idea." Vlad said. "His friend wouldn't act that way if he was crazy. I'll find out what your planning Daniel. Mark my words!

"

That night Jack and Maddie drove through the town following a ghost tracker. It led them to a meadow. They got out of the car and slunk threw the meadow.

"I smell something good." Jack loudly whispered to Maddie.

"Maybe you shouldn't have skipped dinner," Maddie whispered back to Jack. As they walked through the meadow, they saw a campfire. Sitting next to the campfire was the ghost boy. He was stirring a pot the hung over the fire.

"Howdy folks," he said. Maddie and Jack jumped.

"Freeze ghost child!" Maddie said.

"What's in the pot?" Jack said his stomach growling.

"That'll be the bean soup," Danny answered. "Might you want to try some?" Jack nodded eagerly and Phantom spooned some into a bowl.

"Would you like some mam?" Danny asked Maddie. Maddie lowered her gun looking confused.

"What's going on?" she said suspiciously. Danny laughed and stared playing on his banjo.

"Oh give me a home where the buffalos roam and the deer and antelope play," Danny sung. Jack gobbled up his soup. Maddie glared at Phantom.

"Should I attack him?" She thought, "Or should I wait and see what he does next." She thought for a minute. "I should wait. Maybe I'll find out what he's planning."

After the song Phantom put out the fire packed up the tent and hoped on his horse. He saluted them and rode away. Maddie watched Phantom ride away wishing she just shot him in the first place.

"Jack?" Maddie said.

"Yes?" said Jack.

"The ghost boy is defiantly up to something."

"But what?

"I don't know but it has to do with a ninja and a cowboy."

"What does a cowboy and a ninja have in common?"

"I don't know," Maddie admitted as they walked back to the car.

"I learn one thing about him today," Jack informed Maddie.

"What's that?" Maddie asked.

"He makes great bean soup!"

"I take it you won't be a cowboy tomorrow?" Jazz asked as Danny flew into his room.

"Nope."

"What will you be then?" Jazz asked.

"Well you will find out tomorrow." Danny answered.

"Aw, come on!" Jazz complained. "Tell me!"

"Nope." Danny said.

"Fine." Jazz said, giving a frustrated sigh. "Don't tell me. You better get some sleep. Danny turned back into his human self.

"Yea, I should," Danny said. "Night Jazz."

"Night Danny," Jazz said as she walked to the door. She paused at the doorway "Danny? I have one more question."

"What?" Danny asked.

"Where did you learn to play the banjo?"

.


	4. Wednesday

**Wednesday**

On Wednesday, a school bus was picked up by Young Blood and flown to the top of a high building.

"Argh!" he said, "You be now my prisoners!" Suddenly the Darth Vader theme song started up and Danny floated up dressed like Darth Vader. He pulled out a lightsaber.

"I am Darth Vader!" He announced.

Young Blood blinked. "No, you're Danny Phantom."

" 'That name no longer has any meaning for me.' " Danny said and swung at Young Blood with the lightsaber.

"Hey! "Young Blood said dodging. "Ok! I'm leaving!" Danny picked up the bus and flew it to the ground.

"Um thanks," said the confused bus drive. "Who were you talking to?"

Danny was sitting in Mr. Lancer's class when his ghost senses went off.

"Mr. Lancer?" Danny asked. "May I go to the bathroom?" Before Lancer had time to answer, Plasmius broke down the door. Danny jumped behind Lancer's desk and went ghost.

"Ah Daniel!" Vlad said when he saw Danny.

"What do you want?" Danny said pulling out his lightsaber.

"To find out what your up to." He shot at Danny. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way but I will find out!" Danny dodged his shots.

" 'Indeed you are powerful, as the Emperor has foreseen,'." Danny said.

"What?" Vlad asked confessed. Danny swung at him with the lightsaber. Vlad dodged.

" 'There is no escape! Don't make me destroy you!' " Danny said and swung the lightsaber again this time whacking him in the head. Vlad, caught off guard, staggered back and Danny captured him in the ghost thermos.

"Wow!" Danny thought. "That was easy." He clicked the hidden recording in his clock and the Darth Vader thyme song started again. Danny strode out of the room.

"Moby Dick!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed. "What's going on?"

Danny flew outside and was about to change back when he heard a gun start up. He turned to find himself face with face with Valerie.

"Ok ghost boy!" she said. "What's going on? What are you planning?" Danny pulled out his lightsaber.

" 'Valerie, you do not yet realize your importance.' " Danny said. " 'You've only begun to discover your power! Join me, and I will complete your training! With our combined strength, we can _end_ this destructive conflict, and bring order to the galaxy.' "

"Your going to take over the galaxy? No wait that's just a quote," Valerie said.

" 'If only you knew the power of the Dark Side,' " Danny said. Valerie and Danny started fighting.

By the window, the class was watching the battle.

"Were did he get the lightsaber?" Tucker whispered to Sam.

"He traded his horse for it," Sam whispered back.

"Ok everyone back to your seats." Lancer said. With lots of complaining and groaning the kids went back to their seats.

"Where's Fenton and Gray?" Lancer asked after everyone was seated.

Back outside the battle was still going on.

"I'll get you ghost boy," Valerie yelled. "You'll never hurt anyone in this school or this town. Not even Mr. Lancer!"

"Mr. Lancer?" Danny asked.

"Hey! He was the first person to pop into my head!" Valerie said, shrugging.

" 'Mr. Lancer never told you what happened to your father.' " Danny said.

"What!" Valarie yelled, "Did you hurt my father?"

" 'No, _I_ am your father,' " Danny said.

"That's it ghost boy!" Valerie yelled. "Enough with these stupid quotes!" Danny was having a hard time not laughing. He backed up from Valerie and went invisible. Then he flew into his locker and hopped out as Danny Fenton.

"Your having way to much fun with this," Sam said to Danny.

Later that afternoon Valerie flew to an old warehouse. She'd got a message that there was going to me a meeting there. When she arrived she saw Plasmius, The Box Ghost, Ember, Young Blood, Technus, Spectra, and Mrs. and Mr. Fenton waiting for her. Young Blood had altered himself to be seen.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Mrs. and Mr. Fenton.

"We're here to talk about the ghost boy," Maddie said.

"He's gone crazy!" Ember exclaimed

"Are you sure he's not just planning something?" Valerie asked.

"I thought so at first but after today I've come to the conclusion he's just crazy." Plasmius said. "So we gathered here to see what we can't do about it. While I understand that all of the ghosts may antagonize the town, none of us quite pose the threat that Danny Phantom now does."

"So, you called the meeting?" Valerie asked.

"Actually, Jack found me in a thermos and after letting me out, we talked a little about the ghost boy and decided we needed to do something about him," Plasmius said. "So it's as much my idea as his."

"Ok what are we going to do with him?" Valerie asked.

"We could team up against him." Spectra suggested.

"That might work for you ghosts," Maddie said. "But it will look bad for us humans. People already don't like that we're hunting him. If we team up with a bunch of ghost to get rid of him… The results would be horrible."

"If the ghosts all team up, would that be enough to take him out?" Young Blood asked.

"That's never worked in the past," Plasmius said. "Besides, to defeat him we need someone he won't want to get hurt."

"Why wouldn't he want us to get hurt," Jack asked.

"We're getting off topic here," Technus said.

"Maybe instead of stopping him we should find a cure for him?" The Box Ghost Suggested.

"Why would we do that?" Ember asked.

"Well he's unpredictable in this state," Maddie said.

"She's right," Young Blood said. "Usually Phantom follows a pattern, but now he's unpredictable"

"Ok we'll split up and try to find a cure for him," Plasmius said. "I'll go see if I have anything in my library."

"I'll see if Pandora has a cure," The Box Ghost bellowed.

"I'll ask Clockwork," Technus said.

"We'll see if we can't find anything in our lab," Maddie said.

"I'll see if Skulker has anything," Ember said.

"I'll look around the ghost zone," Young Blood said.

"I'll ask the Observers," Spectra said.

"I'll call Danny's cousin and see if she knows anything about this." Valerie said.

"Danny has a cousin? Jack asked.

"We'll meet back here tomorrow, same time, same place." Ember said. With that, all of them left.

Meanwhile over the city Danny was fighting Johnny Thirteen.

"What's with the new costume?" Johnny said. "I didn't know you were a Star Wars fan."

"Leave this town now." Danny said.

"No I like it here," Johnny said. "Oh by the way, I never got to thank your stupid father for making it hard to replace Jazz with Kitty. Maybe I should pay a visit to him."

" 'Johnny, you can destroy Jack. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny! Join me, and together, we can rule the galaxy as Johnny and Danny! Come with me. It is the only way'." Danny bellowed, dramatically thrusting his arms in the air.

"Um, maybe I should just go back to the ghost zone," Johnny said slowly backing up. "I could get Kitty a ring. Yeah that will make up for the fight." With that, he quickly flew away.

" 'You have failed me for the last time, Johnny!' " Danny called as Johnny left. Johnny shot a frightened look over his shoulder. Danny left and flew back into his room laughing.

He turned back to Danny Fenton and went downstairs.

"Hey Jazz," he said walking into the kitchen, "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"In the lab." Jazz said. "They said something about finding a cure for madness."

"I wonder what that's all about." Danny said. He grabbed something from the fridge and headed back to his room.

"Where are you going?" Jazz asked.

"My room." Danny answered. "I need to prepare for tomorrow."


	5. Thursday

**Thursday**

"Give back my ship!" Young Blood yelled after Danny.

"Arg!" Danny said, dressed like a pirate "Never." He loaded the canons and shot them at Young Blood, who went flying backwards. Danny landed the ship in the school parking lot, and hopped off.

"Do ye mind if I park me ship here?" Danny asked a startled Mr. Lancer.

"Christmas Carol, Phantom! You're a pirate now?"

"That be right matey!" Danny said. "I'm The Phantom Pirate now!"

"I see," Lancer said slowly. A parrot landed on Danny's shoulder and snapped at Lancer

"I see. I see!" Squawked the parrot. "Polly want a cracker. Arg."

Lancer back up a little. "Ok Phantom you can park you ship here," he said. Danny gave one more arg and flew off. He changed back to Fenton and walked into school.

"What is that?" Valerie asked as she arrived at school with Star.

"It looks like a pirate ship," Star said.

"Who does it belong to?" Valerie said, eyes narrowing.

"I don't know," Star said. "I'll ask Paulina." She walked over to Paulina.

"What's with the ship?" She asked.

"That's Phantom's ship!" Paulina squealed. "He's a pirate today."

"Cool!" Star squealed. "Do you think he'll give us a ride?" Valerie rolled her eyes and walked into school.

"Hey Valerie!" She heard some say. She turned to see her friend Danny there.

"Hey Danny," she said. "Did you see Phantom's ship?"

"Yeah, I did," Danny said.

"Yes I did, yes I did, Polly want a cracker," came a muffled squawk from Danny's backpack.

"What was that?" Valerie said.

"What was what?" Danny asked. "Look at the time. I have to go!" Danny ran off.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Valerie thought. "Was he hiding something from me?" She shook her head. She could worry about Danny later. First, she needed to find a cure for Phantom.

"Sam, do you mind hiding my parrot in your locker?" Danny asked.

"Let me guess, you traded in your lightsaber for a parrot?" Sam asked.

"Yep," Danny said. Suddenly his ghost senses went off.

"Got to go," Danny said and jumped into his locker.

In the parking lot, a short ghost dressed like a butler was throwing cars around.

"Arg! Bertrand," Danny said when he arrived. "What be ye doing here? Where be your captain, Spectra?"

"I'm not bound to her," Bertrand said. "I can destroy things without her." He threw a car at Danny. It hit him and sent him flying back.

"Arg!" Danny said, "Now ye've done it." Danny pulled out a sword and hit Bertrand with the blunt side. Then he tied him up.

"Arg! Now I'll glue and feather you!" Danny said.

"It's tar and feather. Not glue and feather," Bertrand said.

"Aye, I know that," Danny said. "But I don't have tar!" With that, he dumped a bucket of ghost glue and feathers on him.

"Now I'll keelhaul ye!" Danny said, as he tied the ghost to the back of the boat. After keelhauling him Danny made him walk the plank, into the ghost zone.

Spectra was returning from talking to the Observers when she flew by… a chicken?

"Bertrand?" She said, recognizing her helper. "What happened to you?" He looked ridiculous and she couldn't help laughing.

'It's not funny," Bertrand whined. "Phantom glued and feathered me."

"Isn't it tarred and feathered?" Spectra laughed.

"He didn't have tare," Bertrand said.

"You better get it off of you," she laughed. "You look ridiculous!" Bertrand glared and flew off.

Meanwhile Maddie was watching the news, to see what Phantom was up to.

"Phantom was seen today playing an accordion in the Casper high cafeteria and ordering root bear," the news reporter said. "It's still not clear why Phantom is acting this way. But we hope to find the answer soon." Maddie turned off her TV. She hoped the others were having better luck finding an antidote then she was.

"Ok Danny!" Jazz said when he got home. "You're starting to scare me."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"First you know how to play the banjo and now the accordion?" Jazz said. "Where did you learn those interments?"

"I've been secretly taking lessons from the Banjo Ghost, and the Accordion Ghost," Danny said smiling.

"Come on Danny," Jazz said.

"Can you keep a secret?" Danny said. Jazz rolled her eyes and nodded. "OK, from… Sam and Tucker."

"You're kidding!" Jazz said.

"Nope," Danny said. "Tucker taught me banjo and Sam taught me accordion."

"I'll never look at then the same way," Jazz said.

"Don't tell them I told you," Danny said. "They'd kill me! Plus they'd cancel my lessons."

"Ok Danny," Jazz said, laughing.

"Well I have to go," Danny said. "Treasure won't bury itself, you know."

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked as Danny dug a hole.

"I be burying me booty," Danny said. He finished digging and threw a chest into it. Then he buried it.

"Arg! Now me treasure be safe!" Danny said and flew off.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Maddie asked, as Jack pulled out the Fenton emergency shovel and started digging.

"Getting that treasure!" Jack said, excitedly. "He's a ghost what good is it to him." After redigging up the hole, he pulled out the chest. Maddie picked the lock, using the Lock Pick of Ghost Smashing, and opened it. They found it full of chocolate coins. There was a note on top that read.

**What were you expecting to find? I'm fourteen were would I get gold coins?**

"Chocolate!" Jack yelled and began eating it.

Later Maddie and Jack met the other ghosts in the old warehouse.

"Did anyone find the cure?" Plasmius asked.

"I failed to find a cure but I found information that could help make one," the Box Ghost bellowed.

"I, Technus master of all technology, could not find it either, but I, like the Box Ghost, have information" Technus said. "

"Same here," Ember said.

"And here," Young Blood said.

"I found as much as the rest of you guys," Spectra said.

"Me to," Valerie said.

"It seems we all have information but no cure," Plasmius said.

"Maybe, if we put our information together we'll get closer to finding a cure," Maddie said. Everyone agreed.

"Hey, Young Blood," Valerie said. "Did Phantom steel your ship?"

"He did, and he's going to pay!" Young Blood said.

"You should have seen what he did to Bertrand," Spectra sniggered. "He was glued and feathered."

"Isn't it tar and feather?" Technus asked.

"He didn't have any tar," Spectra said.

"I would have loved to have seen that," Ember snorted.

"Are we here to talk or to find a cure?" Plasmius asked. Everyone quieted down. "Good then let's get to work."

That night, Danny's ghost sense went off. He went ghost, and flew to the top of a building, where he found Kitty.

"According to Johnny you've gone crazy," Kitty said. "What's up with you? Trying to impress your Goth girlfriend?"

"No Land Lubber!" Danny yelled. "She be not me girlfriend! Are you here to steal me gold or to bug me about me shipmates?"

"Neither," Kitty said. "I'm just here to see what Johnny's all freaked out about."

"Argh!" Danny said, pulling out his sword. "Ye better be getting off to the ghost Zone or face me crew!"

"Your crew?" Kitten asked. Tucker and Sam ran over and sucked her into the ghost thermos.

"Arg! What be ye wanting to do with her?" Danny asked. "Maroon her on a desert island? Glue and feather her? Keelhaul her?"

"It's getting late," Tucker said, yawning. "Maybe we should just have her walk the plant back into the ghost zone."

"Argh! Ye be one lucky wench, Kitty!" Danny said.

Later that night Jazz came into Danny's room with Crackers, Danny's parrot.

"Do you have to put him back into the ghost zone?" She asked.

"Yeah," Danny said. "I'm gonna trade him for- Well you'll have to wait to tomorrow to find out."


	6. Friday

**Friday**

Early Friday morning Tucker came to Danny's house and knocked on the door. Jazz opened it.

"I brought over the cape Danny asked for," Tucker said. "Do you know what Danny's going to be today?"

"No idea," Jazz said letting Tucker in. Tucker found Danny sitting in the kitchen as Sam applied black makeup.

"Are you going to be a Goth?" Tucker asked as he put down the cape.

"No," Danny said cheerfully, "I already picked my costume for today but Sam convinced me to also be Goth."

"How does that work?" Tucker asked.

"Simple, Danny Fenton is Goth for a day. Danny Phantom is… well you'll find out."

"Hold still," Sam, said as she started applying eye shadow.

"Hey!" Tucker said. "I suggested Viking on Thursday. Why didn't Danny Fenton dress up like a Viking?"

"Because I'm more convincing then you." Sam said smugly.

"And also because Danny has a huge crush on Sam," Jazz pointed out.

I do not!" Danny exclaimed.

"Ok Danny, you're done," Sam said. Danny's ghost senses went off.

"Cool a ghost!" Danny said and turned into Danny Phantom revealing his costume.

"No way!" Jazz said smiling.

"He's going to hate this," Sam laughed.

"This is going to be hilarious," Tucker exclaimed.

.

Meanwhile sitting in an alley was Plasmius who was doing a little thinking.

"Daniel is insane but is it worth working with Jack to find a cure?" he mused. "I could use this to my advantage somehow. Perhaps since he's insane he won't interfere with my plans." A smile crept on Vlad's face.

"Unless he does something to insult or hurt me I see no reason why I should help find a cure," he said aloud, reaching a conclusion. He stood up and flew off. He was flying towards his house in Amity Park when he was blasted in the back.

"Where do you think your going?" someone said from behind him. He turned to see Danny standing there dressed like Vlad.

"You're pretending to be me today?" Vlad asked angrily.

"Ah, Vladimir!" Danny asked mimicking Vlad's voice. "I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand. You're like what fourth-four?" Suddenly Valerie flew over.

"Ok ghost boy-" She stopped and looked between Vlad and Danny. "What on earth?"

"Ah, Valerie Gray. How is your oaf of a father doing?" Danny asked.

"What do you have against my father?" Valerie asked. "You're crazy."

"I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP!" Danny yelled. "And. I. will. Not. Get. A. Cat!" A ghost cat floated up.

"Maddie!" Danny said stroking the cat.

"He's got you down to a point," Valerie laughed.

"No he doesn't," Vlad growled, insulted. "He's nothing like me."

"Ah, Plasmius," Danny said smugly, "we're more alike then you think." And with that, he grabbed his cat and disappeared.

"He does a terrible me," Vlad grumbled.

"He does well." Valerie said smiling..

"We need to find that cure," Vlad said desperately.

Valerie flew back to school. When she arrived, her mind was still on Phantom. When she entered the school, her mind went from Phantom to Fenton.

"Danny?" she said looking shocked.

"Oh, hi Valerie," Danny said moodily.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I decided to go Goth for today," he said glumly. Sam walked over.

"Come on Danny," she said. "We should get to class."

"Ok." Danny miserably said giving Valerie a sad glance. "Bye Valerie." Valerie watched as the two Goths walked off.

"First Phantom and now Danny?" She thought to herself. "What's wrong with everyone this week? The next thing you'll know Dash will dress like the Green Lantern! Ok, Valerie calm down. First, find a cure for Phantom, then worry about Fenton. Phantom, Fenton, funny how those to names sound so similar. What a coincidence." She shrugged and walked to class.

Meanwhile outside the school Skulker was waiting for Danny.

"His ghost senses should of gone off by now," he wondered. "So where is he?"

"Little badger! What an unexpected, unplanned surprise!" Danny said floating up behind Skulker. "Personalized gift basket?" He tossed Skulker a gift basket.

"Are you dressed like Vlad today?" Skulker asked hooking the gift basket to his belt. "You do him well, whelp."

"Ahhh, there goes that teen wit of yours again," Danny said shooting a ghost ray at him.

Maddie and Jack were driving down the street when they saw Skulker fighting…Phantom?

"Is that the ghost kid or the Wisconsin ghost?" Jack asked watching the fight.

"I think it's the ghost boy dressed like the Wisconsin ghost," Maddie said.

"Well he fights like Plasmius, also he looks like him," Jack said.

"Laser gun," Danny scoffed as Skulker shot at him. "So first year."

"And talks like him," Jack finished. "Are you sure Plasmius didn't just shrink himself?"

"No, that's the ghost kid," Maddie said smirking. "Plasmius is going to love this."

They watched as Phantom sucked up Skulker into his thermos and fly into the ground.

"I wish I could see the look on Plasmius's face when Phantom showed up dressed like that!" Jack exclaimed.

"Dressed up as what?" They turned to see Goth Danny standing there.

"Danny?" Maddie said looking shocked. "You're Goth now?"

"Yes," Danny said woefully.

"Why?" Maddie asked. Danny shrugged and glared indifferently into the distance.

"I need to get to class now," Danny said sorrowfully

"Ok sweet heart," Maddie said frowning, "have fun."

"Sure." Danny mumbled and slouched into the school.

"Hey Danny," Jazz called as she walked down the hall. "How's it going?" Danny looked left and right, checking if anyone else was around. After finding themselves, alone he straightened up and smiled.

"Great Jazz," he said cheerfully. Suddenly the ghost cat, Maddie, stuck her head out of his backpack.

"So cute! "Jazz said, "So this is what you traded your parrot for? Can we keep her?"

"Sorry Jazz," Danny said, "I will need to trade her for something else."

"Aww, that stinks," Jazz pouted. Suddenly Danny's ghost senses when off.

"Why are we doing this again?" Asked Johnny as he and Kitty drove down the street.

"Because I want to know what's going on," Kitty said stubbornly. "You saw how he acted. I want to know what Vlad did."

"Why do you think it was Vlad?" Johnny retorted. "It could be his parents."

"Who cares who did it?" Kitty snapped. "I want to know when he's going back to normal."

"Johnny and Kitty, what are you doing here?" a voice said from behind them. They turned to see Danny.

"You're dressing up like Vlad now?" Kitty said shocked.

"Aw Kitty," Danny said. "You were always able to see right through me." Danny shot a ghost ray at them knocking them off the motorcycle.

"Shadow attack!" Johnny yelled.

"You have a battle-cry. Hilarious," Danny said as he turned on a flashlight. "But I have this!" Shadow gave an angry cry and disappeared.

"You're crazy!" Kitty yelled as Johnny helped her back on the motorcycle..

"I am not a fruitloop!" Danny shouted. Johnny and Kitty looked at each other and then took off.

"Oh, butter biscuits!" They heard Danny exclaim.

"Back to the ghost zone?" Kitty asked.

"Back to the ghost zone," Johnny agreed.

Danny watched them,

"What do you think Maddie?" he asked to his cat. "Should we go after them or let get go,. hmmmmmmm?" Maddie purred. "You're right Maddie, we should let them go this time." The bell rang and Danny flew off to class.

.

After school, Sam, Tucker and Goth Danny headed to Nasty Burgers. They sat down and watched the TV in the corner while they ate.

"Why the ghost boy is dressing up is still unanswered but a group of scientists and ghost experts have gotten together and are trying to figure it out," A news reporter was saying. "Meanwhile costume stores around town are sold out of Ninja, Cowboy, pirate, Darth Vader, and now vampire costumes. Since there isn't a costume for The Wisconsin Ghost, fans have been settling for vampire costumes instead." Just then, Star and Paulina came in dressed like vampires. They sat down in a both near them and looked over at Danny's table.

"It looks like the Goth freak convinced her boyfriend to be a Goth," Paulina sniggered.

"Losers," Star agreed.

"He/she is not my boy/girl friend!" Danny and Sam yelled at the same time.

"Whatever," Paulina said rolling her eyes.

"Don't you losers have costumes?" Star asked. "Even geeks are dressing up."

"No," Sam said glaring. Danny's ghost senses when off. He stood up and ran out of the room.

"What's his hurry?" Star asked.

Outside Young Blood was floating nervously. In order to find a cure he had to get a DNA sample.

"What do you want?" Young Blood jumped around and faced Danny.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"My dear boy you can't fool me," Danny said and pulled out his thermos. Young Blood gulped and flew forward pulling out a piece of Danny's hair.

"Ow!" Danny yelled. Young Blood turned invisible and flew off.

"Oh surge cookies!" Danny grumbled rubbing his head.

That evening the ghost and ghost hunters met at the old warehouse. They compared notes, experimented, analyzed, and finally, a few hours later, made a cure.

"Ok," Ember asked, "how are we going to give him this?"

"We could put the cure in a dart and shoot it into him," Skulker suggested.

"That could work," Vlad said slowly.

"I, Technus master of all technology will do it!" Technus yelled.

"No you shouldn't," Valerie said, "He'll expect you to shoot at him and will put up a shield."

"Hmmm," Spectra mused, "we need someone who's not dangerous."

"Someone who Phantom won't take as a threat," Mrs. Fenton added.

"Someone he wouldn't expect to hit him." Mr. Fenton said.

"Someone who is laughable," Young Blood put in. They all turned and looked at the Box Ghost.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" The Box Ghost asked nervously.

.

The Box Ghost flew down an alleyway looking for Phantom. He heard voices up ahead so he turned invisible and hid behind some boxes.

"When did you drop the ring anyways?" Johnny 13 said angrily. "That's the last time I buy you jewelry."

"I didn't drop it! It fell off when Phantom shot us," Kitty snapped. Shadow flew into view holding a ring.

"Good you found it," Johnny said relived. "Now let's get out of here before..." Danny landed in front of him.

"Too late," Kitten muttered nervously.

"Kitty! Johnny! You've returned to me!" Danny said and glanced down at his watch. "Ooh, and not a moment too soon!" The Box Ghost took a deep breath and popped out.

"BEWARE!" he yelled. Danny turned to him and Johnny, Shadow, and Kitty drove off quickly.

"Oh please!" Danny scoffed. "You actually think you can beat me?" Danny laughed. The Box Ghost shot the dart at him, hitting him in the arm.

"Ow!" Danny said surprised and then sucked the Box Ghost into the thermos.

Later that night, after the Box Ghost was released into the Ghost Zone, the group met in the warehouse.

"Did you do it?" Ember asked.

"Yes!" The Box Ghost boomed. Everyone cheered.

"The effects should start working tomorrow morning." Vlad said.

"You realize this is the last time we'll all get along." Spectra notified the others. "Tomorrow this truce ends."

"Count on it." Valerie said.

"Well tomorrow is still a few hours away," Mr. Fenton said, "Let's get ice cream and fudge to celebrate!"

Everyone cheered and headed out to get ice cream.


	7. Saturday

**Saturday (3:00A.M.)**

Early Saturday morning as Danny got up from bed he heard a tap from his window. As he opened the window a black and white blur tackled him to the floor.

"Danielle?" Sure enough it was his 12year old cousin/clone/sister Danielle or as she calls herself Dani with the 'i' and without an extra 'n'.

"What are you doing here and would you please get off off me" Danny said as Dani got off him.

"Sorry cuz" as Danny got up and dusted himself off Dani decided to tell him way he was being crazy.

"So Danny…"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you being crazy and dressing up in different costumes." said a very curious Dani wondering why her cousin did it.

"I did it because I got bored doing the same routine so I decided to mixed it up a little."

"So that's why Vlad, Valerie, your parents, and your some of your ghost enemies were asking people for information on a cure to heal You."

"Oh okay…Wait What; my parents and Valerie teamed up with my enemies to create that dart Box Ghost shot at me, and how did you hear this?" asked a suspicious and a little pissed off Danny that his parents teamed with his ghostly enemies.

"Well they were in the abandon Warehouse I live at from time to time when I travel and while I was there I heard about everything they said"

"Well that explains that, but I can't wait to see their faces when I change into my next costume"

"Well thanks for the explanation cuz, but I'm going back to the GZ to train with Frostbite, so tell me how it goes when I come back. "said Dani as she phased down to the lab to go into the ghost zone.

"Well wait into they get aload of me when I go dress into my favorite new costume"said Danny to no one as he went into the back of his closet and pulled out his costume.

.

Later that day 5:00P.M.

"Mmm that was some great fudge and ice cream last night." Said a happy Jack rubbing his belly as they were walking out of the grocery store.

"Well I agree on that dear but I hope that cure took it's effect on Phantom" said Maddie

"I sure it did Mads."

"Okay but I was….whoa what was that" said a surprised Maddie as a person with some black jeans held by a chain belt with a green skull on it,some black boots,a black biker jacket with some spikes on the shoulder pads, some gloves with spikes on it, and a white skull masked covered by green flames on the person on a skeleton shaped motorcycle passed by with a trail of green fire.

"I don't know but I bet it had something to do with that phantom kid lets go Mads" said Jack as he and Maddie got in the Fenton RV and drove off following the trails of green fire on the street. Which they lost the sight of the flames when the RV broke down on them after the first 10 minutes.

.

As that was happening the ghost from yesterday went to cause havoc in the middle of the park since they thought things went back to normal since they cured phantom from his craziness. Guess how wrong they were when a person dressed up as the Ghost Rider riding a motorcycle with green flames following behind it pulled up.

As the person stopped Spectra yelled out to the box ghost "I thought you said you shot him"

"I did honest" said the box ghost defending himself

"Well I guess the cure didn't work since sharkbait is still acting crazy" said a angry and confused Youngblood.

As the ghost were bickering a green fire ball shot right passed them. "what the hell and what are you supposed to be" said Ember as she and the other ghost dodge it.

As Danny got out from his bike he pulled out a steel chain and set it on fire. Then he pointed his finger to Johnny and said "You…..Guilty".

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean." Yelled Kitty. Right after she said that she,Johnny,Spectra, and the Box Ghost got caught in the flaming chains.

"Ahhhhhhhhh... this fucking hurts!" Yelled out a screaming Johnny 13."Holly shit"Yelled out a panicked Ember seeing her friends and the box ghost being burnt by a chained.

Ember deciding enough was enough threw a fire ball at Danny only for him to catch it and throw it at Youngblood throwing him back 20 feet.

"Well well well Daniel I always knew you would be evil but I didn't expect... what Daniel's still acting crazy I thought the cure worked." said Vlad as he became aggravated seeing that the dart cure didn't work.

Right after Vlad came Danny stop burning his enemies caught in his chain and let them go. When they fell to the ground they had 5 degree burns and they pass out from the extreme pain.

Danny then pointed to Vlad and said "You...Guilty"

"What are you talking about Daniel" at Vlad said this Valerie came in and said " I thought you guys said that box ghost hit him""He did, it's just that it didn't work for some odd reason" Yelled out Ember as she grabbed her fellow ghost and teleported herself and her friends back into the ghost zone.

Danny or as he calls himself today Ghost Rider grabbed Vlad with his chains and pulled him close and said "Look into my eyes, see the souls of the innocent, feel their pain." and with that Vlad saw his worse fear seeing Jack butt naked eating fudge while being called a fruitloop through voices in his head.

And with that Danny hopped on his bike but before he left he pointed to Valerie and said "You...Innocent" and with that he left leaving a scared Vlad sucking his thumb and rolling back and forth and a very confused Valerie.

.

(Inside Fenton Works 6hours after Danny rode out of the park)

"Wow Danny you really psyched out your enemies" said Sam almost bursting out of laughter seeing Vlad sucking his thumb like a baby early that day when she, Tucker, and Jazz watched from the rooftops of the Fenton Works Building.

"Man that costume your wearing is badass" said Tucker admiring the designs of the costume along with Sam(who's only admires it because it's black and gothic looking)

"Well now that's done I'm going back to bed and no Jazz I won't tell my final costume of the week but I will tell you that I have an announcement to say tomorrow."

"Bye Danny" said Tucker and Sam as they left.

"Goodnight lil'brother see you tomorrow" and with that Jazz left. Leaving Danny to his thoughts.

_Hmm wonder what my enemies are going to think when I put on my final costume this week especially Ember, though she'll probably be piss when she finds out._

**.**


	8. Sunday

**Sunday 10:45 A.M.**

"Yawn...Today's the day and I can't wait for it to start." And with that Danny left to the middle of town hall where a stage was set from the mayor's speech last week. Though it was just left there because the staff was just too damn lazy to dismantle it. So he decided to use it for his next and final costume.

.

**6 Hours Later (4:45 P.M.)**

"Hey Jazz where's Danny" asked Sam as she arrived at Fenton Works along with Tucker.

"Don't know but he said he was going to town hall for something" said Jazz

"Well then let's go so we can see he's next costume" said an excited Tucker who grabbed both Jazz and Sam hands and ran towards town hall while dragging their asses from the floor..

**Town Hall at the Exact Time **

_Well I guess this is it my final act for today then back to the way it was. _Thought Danny as he entered the stage with his new costume. His costume consisted of black jeans held by a silver chain with a white skull, he wore a blank tank top with his white DP symbol on his chest, some white combat boots like Sam's that was green at the bottom, some fingerless biker gloves that was white on the outside but black where Danny's palms were, a white sleeveless light jacket with a hoodie and a large green DP symbol on the back, a gold piercing in his right ear, and his hair was still snowy white(since it's his ghost form) but with green frost tips on the front. He also had a white earpiece and a electric guitar that was back and white and the neck was white but the strings were neon green and his famous white DP logo on the front and the guitar was held by a white strap.

As everybody gathered around the stadium to see what band was going to play since they saw some people setting their instruments on the stage, someone or some ghost came out which cause a lot of people (mainly the fangirls) to scream to see Danny with some cool new threads. Jazz along with Tucker and Sam finally got there and saw what Danny was gonna do. So they went to find some seats in the middle row and were excited to hear Danny sing.

"WHATS UP AMITY PARK!" screamed out Danny

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAA" screamed out the cheering crowd towards Phantom.(**I don't know how to voice a screaming crowd**)

"YALL ALL KNOW ME AS DANNY PHANTOM BUT TODAY AS YOU CAM SEE I'M DRESSED AS A ROCKSTAR AND NOW WELCOME MY BAND THE PHANTOM'S"

"Hit It"

At that moment the news crew came and broadcasted this all over the world along with some talent agents that would love to sign the famous ghost boy to a music contract.

**MEANWHILE AT WISCONSON**

As Vlad sat down with his cat Maddie (SERSIOUSLY VLAD YOU NAMED YOUR CAT AFTER DANNY'S MOM I KNEW YOU WERE A FRUITLOOP BUT THAT IS BEYOND DISTURBING) to watch TV he saw Danny sing on Channel 4 News **"**Daniel what on Earth are you doing?" asked a curious Vlad.

.

**VALERIES HOUSE**

"**Oh My God" **was all Valerie could say as she stared at the TV seeing her enemy starting to sing and doing well.

.

**(Back To Danny)**

"Hit it"

The song began with Danny flying and doing loops while in the air playing his guitar.

_I'm falling free in the wind, in the wind_

_Free to be me in the wind, in the wind_

_What would it feel like to be speed of light_

_And rule the night and day_

_Watch as it passes by, your masters try you_

_But they just can't keep up_

The Screen in the background started showing him flying through the night not a care in the world. And showing him fighting his enemies and beating them each time.

_Into the free, into the me_

_Into the ever knowin'_

_Felt so refrained,_

_felt so constrained_

_But now I'm breaking out and_

_The screen shows him feeling trapped then breaking out threw Skulkers nets and cages._

_I'm falling free in the wind, in the wind,_

_Free to be me in the wind, in the wind_

Danny starts to fly back into the air and does a series of break dancing moves and amazing light shows that were being shown by him(and the staff crew) as he shot out a couple of harmless ectoblast out in the air

.

**(THE CROWD)**

" We love you phantom" screamed out a bunch of fangirls.

"U Rock Phantom" yelled out Dash and the other A-listers and a few other teenagers.

"Marry me Ghost Boy" yelled out the craziest and loudest of the 'Phangirls' none other than the Queen B( or as Sam likes to call her Queen of the Bitches) Paulina.

.

**(Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Dani who just came about 5mins ago when she heard Danny singing from the Television in Frostbite's Realm)**

"Wow I didn't know Danny could sing that good maybe we should sing a duet sometime" said a enthusiastic Tucker. This made Sam, Jazz, and Danielle look at him and then each other and started laughing."Phahahahaha"

"What" said an irritated Tucker.

"No offense Tucker but you sound like a high pitched cat being strangled by another cat while being bulldozed." Said a still laughing Sam.

"Yea, plus I'm pretty sure you'll bring my cousin's famous reputation down 'if' he agreed to do a duet with you." Said Dani who's laughter was calming down and putting an emphasis on 'if'.

"I CAN sing great" yelled out a furious Tucker.

"Tucker I distinctly remember you driving out a whole crowd of people; me included, with your singing" said a smirking Jazz as she remembered that day like it was yesterday.

"Well yea …But…." said Tucker feeling so embarrassed that he couldn't defend his horrible singing voice.

.

**The Ghost Zone**

"Wow who knew the punk could sing" said Johnny as him, Kitty, and a few other ghost were watching Danny sing through the TV.

"Yea I agree, even though he might still be crazy and our enemy, he's an amazing singer." Commented Kitty agreeing with her boyfriend. '_He's as good as Ember is, plus that new costume makes him look hot.' _Thought Kitty strangely.

As soon as Kitty thought that, Ember appeared.

"Yo Kitty what are guys watching?" said Ember as she flopped down in the couch sitting next to Kitty."Oh just watching Phantom rock out in a stage in Amity Park with his new personality which I'm guessing is a rock star." Explained Johnny shrugging his shoulders.

"THE DIPSTICKS DOING WHAT NOW" screamed out a pissed Ember with her hair growing into a bonfire.

"He's doing a concert at Amity Park" said Kitty a little afraid of Ember's sudden outburst.

"OKAY I DON'T CARE IF HE'S ACTING CRAZY OR NOT THAT'S MY THING AND I WON'T STAND FOR THIS" screamed out Ember as she grabbed everybody or everyghost in that room and teleported to Amity."

.

**(BACK AT THE CONCERT AT THE CENTER OF TOWN HALL)**

_Beg, borrow, steal, you made to deal_

_And with no hesitation_

_Crawl, walk, or run, you've had your fun_

_Of which is very certain_

_Into the free, into the me_

_Into the ever knowin'_

Danny rocks out as the crowd keeps on getting hyped as the music continues back and forth.

**(WITH THE FOUR GHOST)**

"Okay now WHERE'S THE DIPSTICK" Ember said feeling enraged that her _enemy _was doing _her_ thing.

"Well I don't know maybe right there singing in front of the crowed over there." Said Kitty making Ember question feel stupid and pointing to where Danny was. But as soon as Ember turned around she just stared at him in shock. There he was dressed in his new threads which showing off a bit of his muscles and six-pack, which made her start to drool looking at what most guys would envy. Even though he was his Enemy, Ember couldn't deny that his new threads made him look hot.

"You know what let's just watch until the show's over then I'll attack him" said Ember only because she liked what she's seeing and was having hots over her enemy.

"Okay then…I guess we'll attack him later." Said Johnny abit uneasy and clueless, but Kitty knew what her best friend was thinking, but decided not to comment about it and just did what she told them.

**(Back With Danny)**

_Felt so constrained, felt so in pain_

_But now I'm breaking out and_

_I'm falling into the free, to the free_

_Free to be me I am free, I am free_

_I'm free_

_Free_

_I'm falling free in the wind, in the wind_

_Free to be me in the wind, in the wind_

_What would it take for you to make_

_A simple speed transition_

_Into the known, from the unknown_

_I feel this wild temptation_

_Into the free, then starting me_

_Into the ever knowin'_

_Felt so constrained, felt so ashamed_

_But now I'm breaking out and_

_I'm living in, in the free, in the free_

_Free to be me, I am free, I am free_

_I'm falling free in the wind, in the wind_

_Free to be me in the wind, in the win_

_I'm falling free in the wind, in the wind_

_Free to be me in the wind, in the wind_

_I'm free_

And with that he played his last chord and bowed as the crowed start clapping at his performance. Then he just dodged a musical fist that came his way and knew who exactly cause that attack.

"Hey Dipstick!" yelled out Ember as she came in front of Danny with her guitar strapped on her. She was going to attack him, though he just walked towards her which made her feel a little uncomfortable which made her freeze in the spot she was in.

Danny then thought of idea that should put a knot in his stomach, but decided to just do it already. He walked up to her and then used her guitar strap to pull her close and put one hand to her back and the other behind her head and kissed her right smacked on the lips. Ember was beyond shock even though she admitted he was kinda hot she never expected for him to _kiss her_, but after a few minutes she melted into the kiss. When they were done kissing Danny looked straight into Ember's emerald green eyes and said " I think I'm fallin for you."

**AU:For all you DxS lovers I'm sorry to say that this was never gonna have DxS in my personal opinon the DxE pairing Rocks and the DxS couple Sucks…Also I'm tired so I'm going to hit the hay.**


	9. Finale

**AU: This won't be a romantic fic between Danny and Ember. Even though I'm a DxE fan this story really isn't gonna have much DxE in part from the last chapter was only for his rock star persona and since Ember's a rockstar I figured she would be in that chapter.**

* * *

**(After the kiss)**

.

After Danny kissed Ember he whispered in her ear "_Ember if your wondering why I kissed you, it was for public and I'll tell you more if you go back to the Ghost Zone than you'll understand what I'm doing."_

Ember in response only just nodded slowly still dazed from the kiss. "Okay but you better explain dipstick" and with she went to her friends and teleported themselves to the ghost zone to see what Danny had to say.

.

"Were did you get that new costime"

"Will you like a record deal?"

"Mr. Phantom are you and Ms. McLain dating"

"Are you two a couple?"

"When did this happen" asked a bunch of reporters.

"Okay I'm not answering those questions. '_But I'm pretty sure my friends are gonna make me think otherwise ESPECIALLY Sam' _thought Danny.

"Okay but if you won't tell us that will you explain those costumes you wore this week Inviso-bile the media and the public wants to know." Said Lance Thunder

"Yeah ghost boy why did you do it" said Maddie and Jack who finally arrived after the love display shown by the ghost siren and Phantom.

"First of all it's DANNT PHANTOM and second of all, I guess I'll tell you guys about it.

"It all happen a few days ago before the costume changes. I was bored of the same routine fighting ghost the same way in a week day-in and day-out, so while I was flying around during my weekly patrol I to spotted a costume store and so I started dressing up in different costumes. Plus it was funny seeing my enemies' reaction when I started dressing up. Seriously you've should of seen it I was pretty sure they were freaked, especially the box ghost I was pretty sure he was going to crap his pants. They thought I was crazy and suffering from some sort of disease so they invented a dart with what they supposed was a cure for my so called craziness. Guess how wrong they were when I showed up the next day dressed as the Ghost Rider. So from there on I started to keep this up 'til now today was my final day."

After a few moments of dazed people one town folk decided to speak up

"Okay but Phantom what was with that kiss earlier" asked Dash still amazed that Ember and Danny Phantom kissed.

"I told you earlier that-oh what the hell I'll just tell you if it gets you guys off my chest." Said Danny.

"I did it because I kind of have hots for her and that I wanted the publicity. It sure got you guys and the media talking." Joked Danny

Everyone just nodded.

"Okay now that the questions are over I'm leaving so GOOD NIGHT AMITY PARK!" and with Danny Phantom the rockstar left.

**(Back with Tucker, Jazz, Dani and a fuming Sam at FENTON WORKS Danny's Room) 7:45 P.M.**

"Dude I did NOT expect for Danny to kiss Ember like that, but I did like the free concert." Exclaimed Tucker who was playing with his PDA.

"Me neither, but I'll let my cousin explain" commented Dani

"He BETTER EXPLAIN OR I'LL SHOVE MY BOOT SO FAR UP HIS AS-okay Sam we'll ask him when he comes home." Said Jazz cutting off Sam and trying to calm her down a notch.

"I'm home." Yelled Danny coming home from the concert he just did.

"Danny start explaining why you kissed Ember." Said Sam getting straight to the point.

"Jeez Sam calmed down." Said Tucker

"calm down, Calm Down, CALM DOWN, ARE YOU KIDDING ME TUCKER DANNY JUST KISSED ONE OF HIS ENEMIES HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO ACT." Yelled out Sam.

"Sam just keep your cool it was the only way to leave the town alone peacefully and not cause a ruckus." Said Danny trying his best from doing something rash.

"Okay I'll buy that…For now" Exclaimed Sam.

"Is that all you guys have to tell me?" questioned Danny

"No that was it dude"

"I don't think so little brother."

"Me neither cuz"

"That was all we had to say Danny."

"Okay then bye guys see you tomorrow."

"Kay dude bye"

"Bye Danny"

"Bye cousin see you tomorrow" and with that they left.

"So Danny will this be the last time we see you dress up in a costume." Said Jazz.

"Yea Jazz other than Halloween and costume parties then yea last time."

"Okay than bye Danny see you in the morning."

"Bye Jazz"

And with that she left leaving Danny to his thoughts,

'_Well this week was fun too bad tomorrow it's all over, all well. But it's not my last time doing this my fun not over yet.' Get ready Amity Park because next years gonna be a blast._ Thought Danny as he fell asleep to tomorrow's probably 'normal' day.

THE END?

* * *

**AU: Yeah that's it and NO there will not be any sequel to this. Too much of a hassle and thanks for all you that reviewed. Even you criticizers but mostly you loyal reviewers.**


End file.
